New Vampires
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: A band of rogue vampires end up at Cross Academy. Their leader is a hot breaker-of-hearts and listens to music every free minute she has. Karrine is her name, and she is almost an exact replica of her crush, the only boy who is playing hard to get. And Kaname is jealous of Zero. And Hanabusa beats the stuff out of a pureblood. WHAT! Many OC's and OOC'ness *Hiatus*
1. Newbies

Chapter 1, Newbies

Summary:

A band of rogue vampires end up at Cross Academy. Their leader is a hot breaker-of-hearts and listens to music every free minute she has. Karrine is her name, and she is almost an exact replica of her crush, the only boy who is playing hard to get. And Kaname is jealous of Zero. And Hanabusa beats the stuff out of a pureblood. WHAT! Many OC's and some OOC'ness

Riza: A gothic pureblood that Zero thinks should trade voices and height with Tosho. She has dark orange hair and is almost like Rima. She can move people with her mind. Her eye color is green.

Tosho: An overly excited blond with bangs, lollipops, and a squeaky voice. VERY short for a pureblood and the adviser to Karrine (A/N: It's in Naruto.) and has a crush on Sarura. He can burn anyone to a crisp then bring them back to life. His eye color is blue. (Now?)

Karrine: Leader of all the vampires in the pack and the strongest pure blood in the world. She has a crush on someone who doesn't seem interested, and she LOVES music. She can do anything you think of. Her specialty is lightning. She has silver hair, and her eye color is purple.

Zack: A gothic noble who has a crush on Riza and loves fighting. He was a bad guy before but joined them later after he hunted Karrine for his honor. (A/N: Does this remind you of anyone? Hint: Avatar the Last Airbender.) He can freeze people to come back in years to come the same age. His eye color is black.

Sansa: A tomboy who wears a mountain dew cap backwards all the time. She has long black hair and has a crush on Zack. She can use her blood as a weapon. Her eye color is mahogany.

Toshiosho: The brains of the pack, happening to be a very hot boy for the brains. He is Tosho's exact opposite cousin. He has dark brown hair and hates lollipops, music, and bangs. He's a tall boy with a deep voice. His weapon is metal. His eye color is brown.

Sarura: An over-angry girl with an inner-self that's exactly opposite of her fake self she shows everyone. She has a crush on Toshiosho and has blue hair with pink streaks. She favors her strength. Her eye color is green (A/N: Remind you of anyone? Hint: Naruto)

Shoshi: A boy who has ultimate powers but is not a pureblood. He is a noble who has red hair and hates Tosho. He has a crush on Karrine and he finds himself blacking out and after when he wakes up he has saved someone's life. He favors sand as his weapon. His eye color is teal. (A/N: You know the drill. Hint: Naruto.)

Zero P.O.V

I heard something. I know I did. Music. 'And I love the way you shake that turn around and let me see them pants. You stuck with me I'm stuck with you'. It was abruptly stopped before I could hear any more of the song. "STOP!As your adviser I say DON'T GET US CAUGHT!" Then I heard a soft voice. "Thank you for yelling in front of a vampire, about 5 yards away. Shizuka changed him. It must be Zero." How did she know me? I grabbed my Bloody Rose. A girl, who could have passed as my twin sister, looked at me. Her eyes were red. Then they turned purple. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" a short handsome boy with blond hair and bangs covering his eyes was right next to her. He had a lollipop in his mouth and said in the high squeaky voice that had told her not to blow the cover, said "What's the song!? What's the SONG!?" "Ayo breezy, let me show you how to keep the dice rolling when you doing that thing over there homey! Oh, you know the song." "LOOK AT ME NOW! Awesome." He breathed the last word. Then a tall orange-headed girl came out and said in a deep voice, making me think she should trade voices with the short dude. And height. I smirked. "We would like to enroll at Cross Academy. Night Class, please." I swallowed. "More than 3?" I asked. The girl that looked like me nodded. Than 5 more vampires came out of the woods. I took them to the main building.

(After the SILENT [except the almost indistinct sound of Run Dat Back by Jadagrace on Karrine's headphones] walk to the building.)

Headmaster Cross P.O.V

"New vampires, huh?" Zero nodded. I looked at the band of vampires. 3 were purebloods. "What are your names?" I asked them. "Karrine" said Zero's twin, well almost. "Zack" said a boy with black hair and even blacker eyes. "Tosho!" said the overly active blond boy with bangs and a squeaky voice. (A/N: Does this make you think of anyone? Hint is up in the character BIO's) "Riza" said the tall orange-headed girl with the deep voice. "Sansa" a girl who was wearing a mountain dew cap backwards said. She had REALLY long hair. "Toshiosho" said a tall boy with a deep voice and dark brown hair. "Sarura" said a girl with blue and pink hair. "Shoshi" said a semi deep voice from a small feminine boy with teal eyes and red hair. I nodded and they signed all the papers. Then Karrine said, "I have to go to both classes. So does Tosho and Riza." I nodded, and Zero started. But we never finished, because Kaname burst into the room. "Karrine?!"

A/N: If you choose the right character some of the OC's are made after, then you get to pick who Yuki get's to be with! Shoshi, Hanabusa, or Akatsuki!


	2. AN

**I am in a writers block, and I need someone to help me with this story. If you want to help, PM me and I'll send you what I have so far of chapter 2. It would help me TREMENDOUSLY and I would really be greateful. Thank you.**


	3. Re- Yuki

Chapter 2, Yuki

Yuki POV

Zero was especially late today for the daily- oops; I mean nightly- exchange of information. Then I saw him walking towards me. "You better have EXCEPTIONAL news for being so late!" I said. "I do. We have new Night Class students AND Day Class students." I blinked. "It was a band of vampires and some have to be in daylight as well" (Note: Zero is a vampire, so he means as well AS ME, not they have to be in daylight as well AS MOONLIGHT. Got that? Good) I tried to get that in my head, but it was hard. I mean, double students-that never happened-how could that be? I better call Sansa. She'll know what to say to calm me down. After all, she's my sister and all. We've been BFF's since birth. (Note: Sansa is one of the vampires in the pack) "Yuki, guess what!? I'm at your school now! I missed you SO much. I'm sorry I'm not in the Day Class with you, but I'm in the Night Class." She rushed her words and I was starting to get angry. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her then hung-up. "Zero, I am so angry at YOU and SANSA and KANAME!" I stormed away in a huff.

Kaname POV

She looks beautiful, like an angel. "Karrine, I have something to tell you." She nodded. Should I tell her how I feel? It would devastate my sister Yuki. Because I have loved Karrine since the day I met her, when we were 6. I gulped and said, "Karrine, I-I kind of like you." She got confused for a second and asked, "Like, how, exactly?" I froze for a second. Was I _really _gonna do this? Oh well. "Like, love you." I said. She froze. "You're confused. It's been almost a year since you saw me last. I-No, there's no way you actually belong with me. It's Yuuki you belong with." I felt my heart break at her words. "Heh, I beg to differ." Zero said.

Karrine POV

I jumped up fast. "Z-Zero?" I asked. How could he have bypassed my Mind's Eye? Then I remembered. I had been focusing all my energy on the conversation I was having with Kaname so I wouldn't be sidetracked. "Zero." Kaname growled, and I almost smiled. Almost. "Almost forgot to tell you. Yuuki belongs with someone OTHER than this…." Zero hesitated. "Monster." Zero knew I wasn't a vampire. He had to choose his words carefully. And he did. But he needed help with it. "Ayakashi (Translation: Oh wow.), I cannot BELIEVE…" I sighed. "Look, I gotta go. You guys *Dattyebayos (Translation(s): Idiot(s), moron(s), idiotic boyfriend, stupid friend(s), etc.)* Are in need of…." I thought of a good word for it. Giving up, I said, "Time to think or whatever. Besides," I looked to the moon. "It's SCARE time." I laughed maniacally and my wings, razor sharp, popped out. "Wait, where are you going?" Zero asked. "Same place Riza and Tosho are going. Oh, yeah, and…" I put my hand to my ear and signaled calling someone. "Call me. 555-7845(Not really my number…;D )!" I cried as I flew into the air.

Zero POV

I guess it's midnight. When nightmares go about their business and scaring the little ones. Kaname gulped. "Hey, how do you know her?" I asked Kaname. He sighed and told the story.

**(Is anyone going to say both A) Who the OC's remind you off, and B) Who you want Yuuki to be paired with?) P.s: Flashback is next Chapter. BYE!**


End file.
